Secure container technologies offer prospects of rapidly scaling applications and services without incurring the large overhead associated with traditional virtualization environments. Customers may secure their data by deploying secure containers within a cloud environment that prevent even an administrator of the cloud environment from accessing the data within the secure containers. While concerns of data security can be addressed through the use of the secure containers, the administrator of the cloud environment usually incurs visibility challenges when debug availability issues must be addressed, or to verify that the customer is not abusing the service. To permit the administrator of the cloud environment access to the data within the containers, it is known to declare the containers a priori to be debuggable containers so that the administrator can attach a debugger to an instance of the secured containers at any time. While declaring the containers as debuggable allows the administrator to debug instances within the container, the customer must declare all instances of the containers as debuggable, since the customer does not know which instances the administrator wants to debug. As a result of declaring all instances of the containers as debuggable, the administrator may access any instance within the containers without approval from the customer, thereby negating any value of security associated with the secure containers.